Man-at-Legs
The Man-at-legs is a member of the Arachnorb family, and first appeared as a boss in Pikmin 2. Unlike the two other known Arachnorbs, it is a bio-mechanical creature and has very spindly legs and almost no feet, making its battle strategy different. Its interior appears to be filaments of biological matter that stretch to allow its gun to fold out. It moves around quickly, stopping to rest or to use its machine gun-like weapon to attack, which it does more quickle when attacked. It has its flaws, though: it lets off steam with a loud hiss before it attacks, signaling Olimar's retreat, and there is a visible laser it uses to target the Pikmin, making it obvious where it's going to shoot. However, the blasts come very quickly, so the laser is not of much use when avoiding the enemy. The Man-at-Legs is usually found in arenas that have raised ground that can be used as shields against the blasts. When it dies, it explodes; this is quite different from its relatives. As a side note, this enemy cannot be petrified while it is dormant. It is only found on the last sublevel (9) of the Subterranean Complex, sublevel 13 of the Hole of Heroes and sublevel 2 of the Secret Testing Range in Challenge Mode. The name is a pun on "man at arms", a professional soldier during the Middle Ages. Strategy #When the creature has fully risen from the ground and starts aiming, the player should run for cover behind an object. Once it starts walking around, it should be chased. It is most easily attacked when it stands still and lowers its head. When it shakes the Pikmin attacking it off in a fury, the player should hide again, and repeat the cycle. #A large mob of Purple Pikmin thrown at this enemy while it lies dormant in the ground should drop its health to a substantial fraction. Once it has risen fully, the first or third strategy should be used. #The creature is attacked until it has stood up all the way, and at that point it is petrified. As soon as the spray wears off, it should be petrified again. However, occasionally the Man-at-Legs will exit the stun and start shooting immediately, without the aiming laser. #Before the creature opens fire, the player can dismiss their Pikmin away from the Man-at-Legs and run in tight circles around its legs. As long as Olimar is closer to the creature than the Pikmin he will be shot at, and with skill, unharmed. This stratgy is easier to perform after obtain the Rush Boots. Unfortunately, the player faces the Man-at-Legs in a watery area two out of three times, leaving the aforementioned strategy of Purple Pikmin useless. In such circumstances it is best to attempt the "Hit and Run" technique of number one. The third strategy has also been removed in New Play Control! Pikmin 2, as the creature is invincible while it is rising from the ground. The fourth method is effective, but hard to perform at times. Gallery 140.jpg|Concept art of a Man-at-Legs preparing to fire its cannon. MaL CM firing.jpg|A Man-at-Legs in the Secret Testing Range, firing its weapon. Trivia *Holes in its metal plating reveal "skin" with a texture similar to that of the Beady Long Legs. *The Man-at-Legs scientific name comes from the Greek word pseudo meaning false/fake and arachnia derived form arachnids, the scientific name for spiders. Pseudoarachnia therefore means 'False Spider'. Category:Bosses Category:Pikmin 2 enemies